Untitled
by GoddessOfWar101
Summary: HeeroRei centric!Did some slight changes to chps. 2 and 3 please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

> Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Boy's ages: Heero-21 Duo-20 Wufei-20 Trowa-21 Quatre-19 Darien-20  
  
Girl's ages: Raye-19 Lita-18 Mina-18 Amy-18 Serena-17 Relena (won't appear much if any)-18  
  
"Spoken" 'Thoughts' (A.N-Author notes)  
  
The girls chatted quietly among themselves as they waited for Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity to come to the throne room. They had been told to go and wait there until they came. They were dressed in everyday clothing making it look as if they were not princess's.  
  
First was Princess Minako of Venus. She was dressed in a short kaki skirt with an orange halter-top. On her feet was a pair of chunky heeled sandals.  
Next was Princess Makoto of Jupiter. She was dressed in a pair of stone washed blue jeans with a hunter green Roxy t-shirt on her feet was a pair of light green DC sneakers.  
The last one was Princess Ami of Mercury. She was dressed in a pale blue sundress that reached slightly below her knees. She had a pair of flat sandals on her feet.  
They all looked around hoping the last princess would arrive soon even though they figured she wouldn't. The one that was missing was Princess Rei of Mars.  
The massive oak doors opened slowly as the princess's turned quickly hoping it was Mars. Seeing it wasn't Mars but it was the Queen and Princess being followed by five boys. They all bowed/curtsied to them. "Hello Girls. I'm glad you all could make it but were is Princes Rei?" The Queen asked hoping her suspicions weren't correct. "She uhh. Well you see it's a funny story." Princess Minako said trying to cover up for her friend. "No its not." Mumbled Princess Makoto. "She's on a mission." Princess Minako said. "Okay she will be informed when she returns. Now why don't I introduce Prince Darien's new generals." The Queen said trying to change the subject. A young blonde boy maybe a year older then them stepped forward "I'm Quatre Winner and it's a pleasure to meet you girls." He said smiling.  
Next stepped up a boy with long chestnut hair pulled into a braid."Hey babes names Duo Maxwell I may run, I may hide but I will never tell a lie." He said as a Chinese boy snorted behind him.  
The next boy was probably a little taller than Lita and he had dark brown hair that covered one of his emerald green eyes."Trowa Barton." He stated before walking back over to the rest of the boys.  
Next was a boy with short black hair slicked back into a short ponytail. "Chang, Wufei."  
The last boy seemed to be the quieter one of the group. He had short dark brown hair and(A.N-very fine) cold blue eyes. "Heero Yuy." He said in monotone.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you boys. I am princess Serenity but please just call me Serena and I'd like to introduce you to my bodyguards. Girls." She said motioning for the girls to step forward and introduce themselves. "I am Princess Minako Aino of Venus but you guys can call me Mina for short." "I am Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter. Makoto for short." "I am Princess Amy Mizuno of Mercury. But please call me Ami for short none of us can stand the titles." She said politely as the other girls nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay now that we all have been properly introduced. Lets get to why you guys are here." Said Queen Serenity. Before she could say anything else she was cut off by a loud roaring engine that was coming from outside. As the princess's and Queen Serenity grinned. Duo being nosey walked over to the window. Once he got there his mouth looked like it was going to hit the floor outside was a red racing bike with silver and black flames down the side with the word 'Pyro' on the side in flaming letters. "Holy Shit! That's one hot ride!" he said before realizing what words had come out of his mouth. "Gomen." He said quietly ask the girls giggled. "Don't worry Duo- Kun. Raye-Chan says worst stuff." Minako said remembering times when Raye lost her temper. "If you don't mind me asking Ms.Mina who is Raye?" Quatre asked. "Oh she's Princess Raye Hino of Mars. She should be arriving shortly actually." Mina said. Duo nodded looking back at the bike looking for the rider. He smirked as he saw the other boys also staring at it in awe. Well sort of Heero and Trowa had their usual un-emotional look on their face but still looked the bikes feature's over and Wufei just turned away like he didn't care and Quatre was blushing at something Mina said. Just then the doors opened as a servant walked in telling Queen Serenity that someone was here. She nodded telling them to send the person in immediately.
> 
> Once again the doors opened revealing a girl around 19 wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a white tank top that reached just above her bellybutton revealing her well toned abs, a denim jacket on over it, and a pair of red and white K-Swiss on her feet. She had long black hair with violent highlights pulled into a tight ponytail and cold dark amethyst eyes. The only jewelry she wore was a silver necklace with a locket on it. The main thing Duo noticed was that she was carrying a helmet that matched the bike he had been drooling over. "It's nice to see you again Raye." Princess Serenity said smiling at the raven-haired girl who nodded back to her while walking over to where the other princess's were standing. "Hey babe, I noticed that you're carrying a helmet that matches the motorcycle that pulled up a few minutes ago and I was wondering if you knew the dude that was drivin it." Duo said while Raye glared at him. 'Man she's got a worse glare than Heero.' Duo thought. "Umm. Duo I hate to tell you this but the "Dude" you were asking about is standing right in front of you." Mina said giggling and motioning her head towards Raye who glared at her in return. "What!!" He yelled not believing it.
> 
> Just then the theme song to 'Mission impossible' started playing causing everyone to look around and Duo to start dancing around the room like an idiot. "Excuse me." Raye said walking over to the corner and pulling as small red and black cell phone out of her pocket. "What J?" Raye answered grumpily. She was not in the mood to here from him today. At the sound of that name all the boys turned to look at her. 'That can't be her.' Heero thought 'was it possible that she was the same Raye that he trained with? No it couldn't be her she disappeared one day. J said she was dead could he have lied?' he thought. Then he heard her whisper "Mission accepted." And he knew it was the same Raye.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Boy's ages: Heero-21 Duo-20 Wufei-20 Trowa-21 Quatre-19 Darien-20

Girl's ages: Raye-19 Lita-18 Mina-18 Amy-18 Serena-17 Relena (won't appear much if any)-18

"Spoken" 'Thoughts' (A.N-Author notes)

With a sigh, and a muttered "Bastard" she stuffed the cell phone back into her pocket and walked over to Makoto.

"When is it?" questioned Makoto quietly. "Tonight." Raye whispered back.

"Boys this is Princess Raye Hino of Mars." She said motioning to the raven-haired girl who nodded.

"Now as I was saying these are Prince Darien's new generals. They will be staying here for a few months so please treat them with respect. I'd also like to inform everyone that there will be a ball tonight held in our guests honor." Queen Serenity said giving Raye a sharp look before continuing. "I know that some balls in the past you have had an option of either going or not. But this one there is no choice everyone MUST attend. You are all dismissed" She finished stressing the word must as long as Duo thought was humanly possible (An. Even though she's not exactly human).  
As everyone left the room Makoto walked quickly to keep up with Raye. "What are you going to do Raye?" Makoto whispered. "I'm going to go through with it Mako. I've failed once before and I don't plan on doing that ever again." Raye said not slowing down her pace. "But Raye Queen Serenity said we have to attend." Makoto said trying to reason with her. "She just said we have to be there Mako she never said that we can't be late." She said with a small grin. "What do we do when its time for you to make your appearance as Princess Serenity's guard?" Makoto asked. "Just tell them I had to get a new dress." She responded. "Why would you need a new dress?" Makoto asked. "I don't know just say the dress is to big or that Odango spilled something on it." Raye said picturing Serena bawling her eyes out because Raye said she spilled something on her dress. Just as Raye reached her bike Makoto asked"Hey Raye do you know one of Darien's new generals?" She questioned. Slowly Raye nodded before saying "I helped them out on missions before but they don't know who I am. Except one." "Would it happen to be that kind of creepy guy with brown hair and dark blue eyes?" She questioned. "How did you know?" Raye asked. "In all honesty it was rather easy when you first walked in he didn't really notice you but when you answered the phone he didn't stop starring at you till we walked out." Makoto explained. "We went to 'school' together." Raye said before putting her helmet on.


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled

A.N- Yay people like my story! Anyways thank you everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciated it because after my first chapter I thought about not writing anymore. So if you really think I should continue please review! Also I had someone ask me about how Heero and Raye knew each other I'm going to try and describe it in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Boy's ages: Heero-21 Duo-20 Wufei-20 Trowa-21 Quatre-19 Darien-20

Girl's ages: Raye-19 Lita-18 Mina-18 Amy-18 Serena-17 Relena (won't appear much if any)-18

"Spoken" 'Thoughts' (A.N-Author notes) notes that you need to know

Makoto nodded understanding that when Raye was little she didn't go to a normal school. She left for a school on Earth when she was 5 and returned when she was 17. She later explained that the school had elementary, middle, and high school. In elementary school they were taught how to work out challenging puzzles in seconds. In middle school they were taught hand to hand combat and in high school they were taught to use guns. During that time Heero and Raye shared a room even though they were of different ages (A.N- No they did not 'do' anything but they did have crushes on each other. The only reason I'm saying this is because my friend read it and asked.). But in Raye's second year of middle school Dr.J came and took her to L1 where he trained her to be a gundam pilot shortly after he also brought Heero there and trained them together. She also said that one day Dr.J told her to pack her stuff and head to Burning Gundam Her gundam. Cheesy name I know I couldn't think of another name.. She said that when she was fixing her flight suit and putting on the helmet she saw a note explaining a mission to her and also stating not to come back. He was going to make Heero the perfect soldier and he didn't want her interfering. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. "Are you heading back to the mansion?" She asked finally.

"Yeah." Raye nodded quietly they don't live in the palace because they wanted more privacy. The only thing she was focused on was 'why had he come back?' With a sigh she started up her bike and left thinking of how she could complete her mission.

Makoto sighed walking to the lounging area and sat in an empty chair. Smiling as she saw Mina and Duo flirting, Amy and Quatre talking quietly among themselves, Wufei kept muttering something about 'Weak women taking over the world.'(A.N- I am NOT having Wufei saying 'Onna' because it is Japanese and Wufei is CHINESE.) And Trowa and Heero leaning against a wall with their eyes closed.

Looking up from her conversation Amy saw Makoto sitting in a chair with a grin on her face. She continued looking around the room for a certain raven- haired girl. "Hey Mako, Where's Raye?" Amy asked causing everyone except Heero and Trowa to look up.

"She went home. Said she had some stuff she had to do." Makoto answered trying to sound like she didn't know anything so that the girls wouldn't ask too many questions with the boys in the room.

"She probably went home to decide what to wear." Minako said. "And you know we should probably be doing the same thing." She continued.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Mom said that she wants the guys to live with us because she doesn't want them stuck in the palace all day." Serena said out of the blue. "By the way she also said something about some girl from Earth coming here sometime. Wish I could remember her name though." She babbled.

"Hey guys do we have enough room in the cars?" Amy questioned just realizing that they usually on brought one or two cars.

"Yeah I think so Ames. Because I brought the Escalade and Mina stole Raye's Eclipse. Which by the way Mina she knows you have it and she told me to tell you that if you scratched it she would make sure you died a very painful death." Makoto said giggling as Mina paled.

"Okay now that that is settled who's riding with who and I'm going to warn you Mina drives really fast with the music blaring and Makoto drives like an old lady." Serena said.

"It's not my fault! Raye's a bad influence!" Minako countered opening a door that led to the outside. Causing Makoto to snort at her as she walked over to a silver Escalade and Mina walked over to a fire engine red Eclipse with silver flames down the sides it looked like it could possibly used in street racing.

As Duo looked at the Eclipse he let out a low wolf whistle before saying "Man you guys have got some hot rides." He grinned as he saw Heero and Trowa also walking towards the car. "Well guess you guys get the back seat because I call SHOTGUN!" He yelled sitting next to Mina. As everyone else climbed into the Escalade Mina started the Eclipse turning the music up till they all thought the cars doors were going to rattle off.

In the Eclipse

"So how far is it to your house?" Trowa asked from the back seat as Duo bobbed his head to the song that was on.

"Um it depends on the driver. For me it takes about an hour and a half, Amy and Makoto take an hour and a half to two, and Raye only takes about an hour." Mina said also bobbing her head.

At the sound of Raye's name Heero looked up. "Why does the time vary it's the same distance?" Heero questioned in monotone (A.N. - shocking isn't it)

"That's pretty easy actually Amy and Makoto drive pretty slow and always stop at red lights. I drive a little over the speed limit but not much the only problem I have is I'm not a very good driver." Mina said struggling to switch gears it's a stick shift not automatic. "And Raye usually drives about 70 miles over the speed limit but she's probably our safest driver because of the fact that she used to street race when she was younger for money." Mina said swerving to miss something that no one saw and almost running into another car in the progress. Causing all the boys to quickly fasten their seat belts. The only thought running thru their minds being 'this is going to be a long ride.'  
As a song went off the air the D.J came on "And this week's number 1 song is Taking Over Me by Raye Hino!" Yes she's a famous singer like she wanted to be The D.J. said loudly causing Mina to slam on the brakes going from 70- a dead stop in only seconds.

"OH MY GOD!" Mina squealed over and over again as she pulled her cell phone out of her phone quickly dialing Makoto's number.

"Yes Minako." Makoto's muffled voice came over the phone.

"GUESS WHAT MAKO! SHE GOT THE NUMBER ONE SPOT!" Mina excitedly yelled over the phone.

"Who? What about a number one spot?" Makoto asked.

"RAYE! SHE GOT THE NUMBER ONE SPOT WITH HER SONG!" Mina yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Came over the phone.

As Heero heard the song coming over the radio he couldn't help but be surprised (though he didn't show it.) the girl that he had known so long ago had proved him wrong but also right in a way.

FLASHBACK!

A 15 year old Raye and a 17 year old Heero sat outside of a large building looking at the night sky.

"Someday I'm going to live up there and not have to fight." Raye said looking over at Heero.

Heero sighed. "You know there will never be a time when there wont be some reason to fight Raye. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't true."

"You'll see. There will be and I will get to be a singer and have a family." She said pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them.

"Ok Raye-Chan." He said while pulling her into his lap resting his head on her shoulder as she leaned on his chest.

"I love you Heero."

"I love you too Raye."

END FLASHBACK!

(A.N- thanks for reading my fic! Yes I changed the song. I think this one fits the story better. I don't own 'Taking over me' it is actually sung by EVANESCENCE. Please review my fic!)

**"Taking over me"**

you don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me


End file.
